Transcripts/The Pearl
:Tubarina: whispering Shh… Be very quiet, Gummy. :Tubarina: Shh… This way! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: sighs It’s alright. I know Father told you to never come into the throne room, but he’s not here. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Okay, you be the lookout and tell me if anyone comes. Father’s pearl will make my shell display the best in class. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I’m only borrowing it. Father will never know. Everyone at school will be so jealous! :Polvina and Ester: giggling :Polvina: Go get it, Bib! :boing :Ester: laughing :Tubarina: Good morning! It’s time for school! :Polvina: Oh, we’re just finishing our game. :Ester: Tubarina, catch! :Tubarina: hit Oh! My display! as she chases after it Got you! :Ester: I’m sorry, Tubarina. :Tubarina: So you should be! You nearly damaged my shell display! :Polvina: Can we have a peek? :Tubarina: You’ll have to wait and see it at school. Let’s go, Gummy. :Ester: Honestly, Tubarina can get so bossy at times. It’s only a shell display. :Polvina: Bib! No! Bib! Stop! :Ester: The Abysmal Kingdom is down there. :Polvina: You never, ever want to go to the Abysmal Kingdom. :Ester: It’s so dark. I wonder what’s down there? :Polvina: I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. :Ester: We’ll find you a new ball, Bib. :Polvina: But it will have to be after school. If we don’t go now, we’ll be late. :Ester: See you later, Bib! :Miss Marla: Now who’s turn is it today to show their shell display? :Tubarina: Oh, it’s my turn, Miss Marla! :Ester: Let’s see if this is as good as Tubarina thinks it is. :Tubarina: This is my display. I hope you all like it. :Polvina: gasp It is good. :Ester: It’s… it’s beautiful. :Miss Marla: What a wonderful piece of work! :Tubarina: I know, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Well done indeed. :Tubarina: Thank you. :clapping :Polvina: I love your display, Tubarina. :Ester: Where did you find your shells? :Tubarina: That’s my secret. :Ester: I’m only asking. :Tubarina: And I’m not telling. :Ester: Tubarina can be such a meanie sometimes. :chattering :Tubarina: Everyone loved my display, Gummy. I knew they would. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, but we must get home quickly. We have to put the pearl back before Father returns. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: I have to do my shell display next week. Should I ask Tubarina for her help? :Ester: I don’t think she will help. She wants to be first in the class. :Polvina: But she’s our friend. :Ester: She also loves being first. :Polvina: Well, I can only ask and see what happens. pause Tubarina? :Tubarina: Sorry, no time to talk! :Ester: Where is she going in such a hurry? :Polvina: Do you think something’s wrong? :Ester: Let’s find out. :Ester: Bib! :Polvina: Bib? Did Tubarina come this way? :Bib: and babbles :Ester: Thanks, Bib. :Tubarina: Faster, Gummy! Father will be home soon! Go! Go through the rocks! We might find a shortcut! Woah...woah! Gummy! Not again! Oh! It’s alright. It’s not broken. gasp The pearl! It’s gone! Where is it? Oh, no! It’s rolling away! Father’s gonna be so angry! No! :Ester: Where is Tubarina? :Tubarina: …go, Gummy! Gummy, let me go! :Ester: What are they doing? :Polvina: It looks like they’re arguing. :Ester: They never argue. Something’s wrong. Come on! :Tubarina: Please, Gummy. I know you’re worried, but I have to go down and get the pearl. There’s no other way. :Polvina: Tubarina! :Ester: gasp She’s going into the Abysmal Kingdom! :Tubarina: whispering If I’m quick to get the pearl back, nothing bad will happen… I hope. Oh, where is it? Yes! There it is! :clatters into a set of rocks :Tubarina: gasp :Ester: Well, what do we do? :Polvina: We can’t follow her down there. :Ester: out Tubarina! :Polvina: She’ll have to come back soon. Won’t she? :Tubarina: struggling I think I can get my hand down there… Got it! Oh... oh no! I’m stuck! Help! Somebody help! :Ester: She should’ve been back by now. :Polvina: But we don’t even know why she’s down there. :Tubarina: below Help! :Ester: gasp Did you hear that? :Polvina: What was it? :Tubarina: below Help me!!! :Ester: It must be Tubarina. She’s in danger! :Polvina: What are you going to do? :Ester: One of us has to go down there. :Polvina: Wait! Tie this around you. If something happens, I can pull you up. :Ester: Good idea! breath Here goes… :Polvina: uneasy Good luck… :Tubarina: Help! Help!!! herself I only wanted everyone to like my shell display. How did this happen? :Ester: Tubarina!! :Tubarina: Huh? :Ester: Tubarina!! :Tubarina: Ester? Ester! Oh, here! Here I am! :Ester: What are you doing here? Come back with me right now. :Tubarina: I can’t! My... arm is… stuck! :Ester: Hmm. This should be simple. If we lift this rock, you can slide your arm out. :Ester and Tubarina: then giving up :Ester: It’s not moving! :Tubarina: I thought you said it was going to be simple! :Ester: I said simple. I didn’t say easy. We need more help. :tugging :tugging :Polvina: Why is the rope doing that? What does Ester want? Maybe she’s in trouble too? Looks like I have to go down there, after all. :Gummy and Bib: gurgling :Polvina: You want to come with me to help? :Gummy and Bib: gurgling :Polvina: We’ll do it together. One, two, three! :tugging :Tubarina: Do you think Polvina’s coming? :Ester: I hope so. :sounds :Ester: Shh! :Tubarina: scoffs I don’t like this place. :Ester: Then why did you come down here? :Tubarina: I can’t tell you! :Polvina: nearby I see them! Ester! Tubarina! :Tubarina: Oh, she has come! :Ester: Bib and Gummy too! :Polvina: What are you doing just standing here? :Ester: Tubarina got herself stuck. :Polvina: How did you do that? :Tubarina: Look, can we talk about it later? :Ester: Everyone get around this rock. And lift! :straining :Tubarina: Oh, thank you! :Polvina: Are you hurt? :Tubarina: I’m alright. And so is the pearl! :Ester: Pearl? Have you put us all in danger because of a pearl? :Tubarina: Well, I’m sorry, but it’s my father’s… :Polvina: Girls! Can we please get out of here? This place spooks me. :Ester: Right, back to the top, everyone. Whoever called that place the Abysmal Kingdom got it right. :Polvina: So why did you go down there, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I lost the pearl. I had to get it back because I took it from my father’s sceptre. :Polvina: gasp You didn’t! :Tubarina: I was only borrowing it! :Ester: You were borrowing a royal jewel? :Tubarina: Well, you must admit, it did make my display look fantastic. :Polvina: But what if your father finds out? :Tubarina: Well, hopefully he won’t, if I can get it home quickly. :Ester: Then we’d better move fast. :Tubarina: Great! We made it before Father. :Polvina: Be quick, Tubarina! :Tubarina: I will! :Shark King: Good evening, girls. :Girls: gasp :Tubarina: Good evening, Father. :Polvina and Ester: Good evening, Your Highness. :Shark King: How was your day at school? Anything uh, special happen? :Tubarina: No, Father, nothing special. :Ester: Just an ordinary day, sir. :Polvina: Nothing unusual, at all. :Shark King: Really? Now that’s funny. :Tubarina: What’s funny, Father? :Shark King: I met Miss Marla on my way home. She told me that you made a beautiful shell display for class. :Tubarina: She said that? :Shark King: She did! She also told me it had a wonderful pearl in it. A pearl, just like this one. pop Is there something you want to tell me? :Tubarina: sigh Yes, Father. :Shark King: And where are you two going? :sweeping :Ester: You owe us big time for this, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I know. :Polvina: I've never swept so many floors in my life! :Tubarina: I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you to where I find my shells. You can use them for your own shell display. :Ester: That would be great. :Polvina: Thanks, Tubarina! :Bib, then Gummy: gurgling :Ester: Oh, Bib! :Girls: laughing :Shark King: throat Do I need to remind you that cleaning the courtyard is a punishment? You’re not supposed to have fun! :Tubarina: We’re not having fun, Father. No fun at all. :Shark King: Just see that you don’t. :Tubarina: Polvina and Ester But I promise you, once we’re finished this cleaning, we’ll have more fun than ever! :laughs